DESPUÉS DE LA LLUVIA
by natokine
Summary: Continuación del final del 5x02. A algunos les gustó, a otros les pareció rebuscado. Yo simplemente busqué hacer algo especial. Espero sus comentarios.
1. Capítulo 1: PDV Castle

_Anteriormente, en Castle:_

_- De acuerdo, bien, porque tengo un arma, y realmente no tienes elección. – le dijo ella seriamente._

_- Claramente, no tengo elección. – aceptó él, con una sonrisa._

_- No. – le contestó ella devolviéndole una gran sonrisa. Se miraron por unos segundos y finalmente Kate se aflojó y comenzó a acercarse para darle un beso. Pero entonces… - Lo siento... – le dijo retrocediendo repentinamente. - No puedo. Es... es demasiado pronto. – continuó. - Es que sigo viendo sus pechos en tu cara. – le dijo burlonamente mientras movía las manos por su rostro._

_Kate retrocedió y simplemente se fue a su habitación._

_La cara de Castle inicialmente había denotado desilusión pero luego se percató de algo y una sonrisa brotó de su rostro._

**DESPUÉS DE LA LLUVIA…**

**PARTE 1: CASTLE**

Castle empezó a caminar tras ella pero enseguida se detuvo. No podía cometer errores, tenía que repasar lo que había pasado para asegurarse de que no estaba entendiendo mal las señales.

Ella le había abierto la puerta cuando podría haberlo dejado en el pasillo toda la noche. Le había abierto y le había dejado entrar y explicarse, cuando podría haber dejado que hablara desde el pasillo o incluso echarlo sin escucharlo. Le había dejado explicarse y pedirle perdón. Y no solo eso, también habían acordado sobre cómo seguir y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Por último, habían estado a punto de besarse pero ella se había echado atrás a último momento. Pensó que tal vez no lo había perdonado pero luego se percató de otra cosa. Ella le había dicho que no pero no le había pedido que se fuera. Simplemente lo había dejado allí mientras caminaba a su habitación. Eso tenía que significar algo. Y entonces se dio cuenta de qué podía ser. Ella lo había perdonado, aunque sea un poco, pero no se había olvidado. Lo estaba castigando por su comportamiento, eran sus celos los que todavía estaban actuando en ese momento, y eso significaba, que si hacía las cosas bien, todavía tenía una oportunidad de que lo perdonara completamente. ¿Pero qué…?

Se apoyó sobre la encimera y se quedó mirando hacia su habitación. Había dejado la puerta entrecerrada, ¿era otra señal?

Se llevó la mano hasta el mentón y apoyó el codo sobre la encimera, tenía que pensar algo… y pronto, o ella terminaría por dormirse o peor, por pedirle que se fuera.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sobresaltó. Lo sacó y lo miró. Era su madre que lo llamaba desde su viaje por Europa con Alexis. Hizo una mueca, dudando si atender, pero la conocía demasiado bien. Así que atendió.

- Hola madre, ¿cómo va el viaje? – le preguntó.

- Hola muchacho. Espléndido. Hasta que atiendes, ¿dónde estás? – quiso saber finalmente.

- Eh… en casa, en donde más estaría a esta hora. – le dijo tratando de parecer lo más natural posible.

- ¿Y cómo es que no escuchas el teléfono? Llevo horas llamando.

- Yo… quise aprovechar para escribir así que… desconecté el teléfono del estudio y puse música. – se excusó.

- En ese caso, está bien. Te noto raro, un poco ausente, ¿pasa algo? – le preguntó. Castle sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda. 'No se le pasa nada', pensó. Tenía que pensar en alguna excusa. Tal vez ella podría darle alguna idea… debía ver como se lo planteaba. - ¿Y bueno? – insistió Marta al ver que no hablaba.

- Si, perdón. Nada serio. Solo estoy estancado con una parte de la historia.

- ¿En serio? ¿Con cuál? Si se puede saber… - le dijo Marta intrigada.

- Bueno… básicamente, Rook acaba de hacer una estupidez y ahora Nikki no lo perdona. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer Rook para que lo perdone? – le preguntó finalmente.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? No puedo creerlo. – dijo sorprendida.

- Bueno, eres mujer. ¿Se te ocurre algo? – le preguntó. En ese momento, le pareció notar un movimiento dentro de la habitación de Kate, una sombra… algo.

- Algunas... – le dijo pensativa.

- Bien… dime y yo voy anotando.

- Podrían ser flores… las flores siempre vienen bien. – Castle no habló solo murmuró en asentimiento. – Una serenata... comprarle chocolates o alguna joya…

- No lo sé madre… - le cortó dubitativo. - …flores, serenatas, chocolates, joyas... – siguió.

- Perdón por no serte más útil pero te tengo que dejar, Alexis me llama… Ah, y te manda saludos. – le avisó. Castle escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación. '¿Kate estaría escuchando?', se preguntó. Repentinamente, su corazón se aceleró.

- De acuerdo—

- Adiós, me voy. Cuídate. – le interrumpió con prisa y cortó.

Sin embargo, Castle se quedó unos segundos en silencio con el teléfono aun en la oreja, como si estuviera escuchando algo atentamente.

- Mmm… Si, puede ser. – dijo finalmente. – Es solo que no me parece suficiente. Tienes que entender esto: Para Rook, Nikki no es una mujer cualquier, ella es única y especial, ¿entiendes? – dijo y volvió a quedarse en silencio como si oyera otro comentario. – Exacto, tiene que ser algo único. Él realmente metió la pata, aunque no era su intención… - otro silencio. – Ah, esa no es mala idea. Claro, Rook es escritor… Si… - silencio. – Pero tiene que ser, sin duda, algo que le saque todas las dudas a ella sobre sus sentimientos.

Castle volvió a notar una sombra que pasaba por la puerta y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa pero se obligó a mantener el tono serio de la voz.

- ¿Que cuáles son sus sentimientos?... Bueno… Estoy seguro de que para Rook no existe otra mujer más que Nikki. Ha sido así desde que la conoció… - hizo otro silencio y volvió a murmurar en asentimiento. – Oh, te tienes que ir… De acuerdo… Si, mándale un saludo a ella también… - hizo otra pausa. – Pásenla bien, adiós. – y entonces bajó el teléfono e hizo como si cortara.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la encimera y recorrió la sala con la vista buscando algo. Si estaba en lo cierto y ella estaba escuchando la conversación, una parte del mensaje estaba dado. Conocía lo suficiente a Kate para saber que ella sabría que él estaba hablando de ellos y no de los personajes.

Mientras simulaba la conversación, efectivamente, se le había ocurrido una idea. Él era escritor así que qué mejor que escribirle algo para mostrarle lo que sentía.

Caminó hacia el escritorio y buscó algunas hojas y algo para escribir. Volvió a la cocina donde puso las cosas sobre la encimera. Pensó un momento y luego escribió… hojas y hojas hasta que sintió que había dicho todo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, juntó las hojas y las miró por un momento para luego asentir.

Respiró hondo, tomó su teléfono y por último se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación con el mayor sigilo que pudo. Una a una fue dejando las hojas en el suelo desde unos pasos antes de la puerta, haciendo un camino hacia la cocina y hacia la puerta de entrada. Por último, le quedaba una sola hoja. Se detuvo un minuto a mirarla.

La hoja decía: "Lamento todo. Dulces sueños. Por favor, llámame."

Se tomó un segundo más para respirar rezando por que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta de la habitación y golpeó el marco para enseguida pasar la hoja por debajo de la puerta.


	2. Capítulo 2: PDV Kate

**DESPUÉS DE LA LLUVIA…**

**PARTE 2: KATE.**

Kate dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su habitación. En ningún momento se volteó para mirarlo, no le hacía falta, o eso creía, creía saber lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Pero más allá de eso, mirar atrás podría ser visto por él como una señal de debilidad y ella tenía que demostrar fortaleza.

Entró en su habitación y empezó a cerrar la puerta. Pero a último momento, simplemente la arrimó y se quedó allí unos segundos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginarlo caminando hacia la puerta… porque tendría que estar caminando hacia la puerta, ¿no? La sonrisa desapareció repentinamente y fue convertida en una expresión de incertidumbre. Apoyó la cabeza en la madera y trató de escuchar… nada.

Inmediatamente su cabeza empezó a llenarse de dudas. ¿Por qué no viene? ¿No quería? ¿No le importaba? ¿Habría sido demasiado dura con él? No, no, no, no podía ser nada de eso. 'Basta', se reprochó a sí misma. Se obligó a alejarse de la puerta y a apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Llegó a su lado de la cama y se sentó. "Su lado de la cama", que curioso… la que antes había sido tan solo "su cama" ahora ya no la veía como tal, la consideraba la cama de ellos, de los dos. Una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y se quedó mirándola fijamente, deseando que en cualquier momento se abriera y que él apareciera para pedirle que lo dejara dormir con ella. Se mantuvo en silencio, apenas respiraba… expectante. Pero de nuevo… nada.

Un sonido la sobresaltó, era un teléfono. El sonido venía de la sala, era teléfono de Castle. '¿Quién podría llamarlo a esta hora?', se preguntó.

De un salto, llegó a la puerta. 'La curiosidad mató al gato.', pensó. Pero no le importaba. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y aguzó el oído.

- Hola madre, ¿cómo va el viaje? – le escuchó decir, y entonces una oleada de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. 'Ah, es Marta…', se dijo a si misma más tranquila. Pero aun así no se separó de la puerta.

- Eh… en casa, en dónde más estaría a esta hora… - pausa. – Yo… quise aprovechar para escribir así que… desconecté el teléfono del estudio y puse música. – dijo Castle con toda naturalidad. 'Parece que Marta lo estuvo llamando al loft.'

- Si, perdón. Nada serio. Solo estoy estancado con una parte de la historia. – le oyó decir y una alarma se activó en su cabeza. '¿De qué habla? ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Castle?' Pegó la oreja aun más contra la puerta porque apenas lo escuchaba.

- Bueno, básicamente, Rook acaba de hacer una estupidez y ahora Nikki no lo perdona. – 'Una estupidez, ya lo creo que sí', pensó ella. - ¿Qué crees que debería hacer Rook para que lo perdone? – 'No puede ser, ¿está haciendo lo que creo?', se preguntó incrédula.

- Bueno, eres mujer. ¿Se te ocurre algo? – '¿Le está pidiendo ideas a la madre?' Kate quiso escuchar esa parte detenidamente así que se pasó al otro lado, contra el marco de la puerta.

- Bien… dime y yo voy anotando. – 'No tienes cara, Castle.', pensó. Pasaron unos segundos dónde no se escuchó nada.

- No lo sé madre… - se escuchó de repente. - …flores, serenatas, chocolates, joyas… - Kate se sobresaltó al oír su voz repentinamente y luego de escuchar la lista. Sin querer, golpeó uno de los tantos adornos que tenía de sus tantos viajes y este se cayó al suelo. Kate se apresuró a recogerlo y se quedó quieta.

- De acuerdo—

'¿Por qué dejó de hablar? ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que ella escuchaba?', pensó, y mientras esperaba que él apareciera por la puerta, dejó de respirar. Pero… nada. Extrañada, volvió a acercar la oreja a la abertura de la puerta.

- Mmm… Si, puede ser. – Kate suspiró aliviada. Por lo visto no se había percatado. – Es solo que no me parece suficiente. Tienes que entender esto: Para Rook, Nikki no es una mujer cualquiera, ella es única y especial, ¿entiendes? – Kate no pudo evitar sonrojarse y una sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro. – Exacto, tiene que ser algo único. Él realmente metió la pata, aunque no era su intención. – 'Bueno, admite que metió la pata. Y había venido a pedirle perdón y darle una explicación.' – Ah, esa no es mala idea. Claro, Rook es escritor… Si… Pero tiene que ser, sin duda, algo que le saque todas las dudas a ella sobre sus sentimientos.

Kate estaba muy intrigada. ¿Qué sería lo que se le había ocurrido? ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Tenía que ver lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a ponerse detrás de la puerta y se inclinó para tratar de ver algo por el ojo de la cerradura. Pero no pudo ver gran cosa. Escuchó la voz de él así que se enderezó y volvió a pegarse a la puerta.

- ¿Qué cuales son sus sentimientos? – Kate tomó aire y lo contuvo, se quedó inmóvil. – Bueno… Estoy seguro de que para Rook no existe otra mujer más que Nikki. Ha sido así desde que la conoció. – Kate sintió como un calor le subía por el cuerpo hasta invadir su cara. Se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar hacer ruido. Lo que no pudo contener fue una gran sonrisa que invadió por completo su rostro. – Oh, te tienes que ir… De acuerdo… Si, mándale un saludo a ella también… Pásenla bien, adiós.

'Se está despidiendo', pensó. Después… oyó algunos sonidos pero nada definido. Luego… nada.

Se quedó unos segundos tras la puerta tratando de oír algo, pero no logró mucho. Sabía que no se había ido porque no había escuchado el sonido de la puerta de entrada y podía escuchar movimiento en el apartamento. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? La intriga la devoraba por dentro.

Tenía que calmarse o terminaría por perder los estribos. Cerró los ojos un momento y respiró hondo. Después, decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de la puerta. Se sentó en la cama y allí se quedó, con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo, hasta que una pregunta asaltó su mente. ¿Debería arreglarse?

Caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía junto al armario y vio su aspecto. Tal vez debería arreglarse, pero no mucho, solo un poco. No quería que pensara que ella lo estaba esperando.

Un golpe en el marco de la puerta la asustó. Se volteó en dirección a la puerta justo para ver como una hoja se deslizaba por debajo de ella. Tenía algo escrito. Rápidamente se acercó, la levantó y la leyó.

"Lamento todo. Dulces sueños. Por favor, llámame."

Se quedó mirando la hoja sin saber que pensar. El pánico invadió su mente. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que se iba? ¿Que respetaba sus tiempos o que estaba enojado con ella? ¿Ella quería que respete sus tiempos? ¿Por qué le pedía que lo llame?

'Maldición, ¿qué hago?', pensó.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un paso a la vez

**DESPUÉS DE LA LLUVIA…**

**PARTE 3: UN PASO A LA VEZ**

Kate se quedó paralizada por un momento, indecisa. Pero entonces un sonido característico la hizo reaccionar. Era el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse.

No lo pensó dos veces. Dejó atrás todas sus dudas y simplemente se guio por lo que su corazón le dictaba. Abrió la puerta de par en par y se disponía a correr hacia la entrada— Pero allí fue cuando vio el camino de hojas esparcidas por el suelo y se frenó. Siguió el rastro con la vista, parecían dirigirse hacia la puerta. También estaban escritas pero en letras mayúsculas. Se acercó a la primera y la leyó sin tener que levantarla.

NO CORRAS. LEE UNA A UNA.

ESPERARÉ… 15 MINUTOS.

A pesar de toda la situación, en lo único que pudo pensar mientras caminaba a la hoja siguiente fue: '¿Solo 15 minutos? ¿Solo eso?' Se sentía indignada. Pero entonces leyó la siguiente.

Y LUEGO TE SEGUIRÉ ESPERANDO,

COMO LO HICE POR 4 AÑOS.

Y entonces se sintió culpable por su reacción.

Miró la puerta imaginándoselo afuera, esperándola. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo hasta la puerta… Pero él le había pedido que no lo hiciera así que juntó fuerzas y se contuvo. Siguió caminando.

PORQUE VALES CADA SEGUNDO.

No pudo evitar sonreír. A veces podía ser tan inmaduro pero otras veces no podía creer lo tierno que era, no solo con ella, sino también con su madre y por supuesto con Alexis. Y eso era algo que le encantaba de él.

La curiosidad era cada vez más fuerte así que empezó a apurar el paso y a leer tan rápido como pudo. Ya quería llegar.

ESPERO ALGÚN DÍA LOGRAR

ELIMINAR TUS DUDAS

- Para eso tienes que estar aquí. – dijo sorpresivamente en voz alta aunque casi en un susurro.

- Y aquí estoy. – dijo una voz en algún lugar, oculto entre las sombras. Castle había estado todo el tiempo dentro del apartamento y su idea realmente era hacerla llegar hasta la puerta, pero la ansiedad era demasiada. Y escucharla decir eso había sido suficiente.

- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor. Nada.

- Eso no importa. Sigue leyendo. – le ordenó. Su tono de voz era firme y serio. Pero Kate se quedó quieta escudriñando la sala, tratando de seguir el sonido de su voz. – Sigue leyendo, Kate. – le repitió. Kate se resignó soltando un bufido, y siguió.

Y ESPERO AUN MÁS EL DÍA QUE

ME GANE POR COMPLETO TU CONFIANZA

- No entiendo. Confío en ti. Me haz salvado la vida—

- Confías en mí como compañero. – le aclaró, interrumpiéndola. – Pero no me confías tu corazón, Kate… Por lo menos, no completamente.

- No es fácil… - reconoció ella.

- Lo sé… por eso vale tanto. Sigue leyendo. – volvió a pedirle. Kate siguió caminando y se acercó a la siguiente.

ESPERO PODER VOLVER A DORMIR

PRONTO A TU LADO.

Kate rodó los ojos y sonrió.

- Ya me parecía raro que no lo mencionaras. – le reprochó ella.

- No seas mal pensada, no hablo de sexo… aunque no lo descarto. – dijo y por un momento, su tono de voz se hizo más risueño, pero luego volvió. – La siguiente.

Kate se sentía rara ante esa situación. No sabía donde estaba pero podía escucharlo. Su voz era seria, segura y cautivadora. Lo cual le pareció extrañamente estimulante. Se moría por saber donde estaba, pero si miraba más de la cuenta lo notaría. El sentirse observada por él también le hacía sentir como una especie de cosquilleo recorriéndole el cuerpo. Mientras caminaba, se le escapó una sonrisa.

Leyó la siguiente.

PERO ESPERO AUN MÁS ANSIOSAMENTE

VOLVER A DESPERTARME JUNTO A TI.

Y todo lo que venía sintiendo se intensificó y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse.

- Veo… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Si solo quisiera acostarme contigo no estaría aquí todavía, ¿no crees?

- Supon— Si, es cierto. – dijo finalmente.

- Bien. La siguiente.

DEPENDE DE TI.

- ¿Qué es lo que depende de mi?

- Lo que pase esta noche. Hoy depende de ti. Más adelante, de los dos y tal vez en algún momento, de mi. Pero hoy es tu turno.

- ¿O sea que si te digo que te vayas lo harás?

- Lo haré, aunque eso no significa que me guste. Y teniendo en cuenta tu reacción al leer la primer hoja, no creo que quieras eso. Pero lo haré si es lo que necesitas. - Kate no dijo nada, solo se quedó en silencio. – Ya solo queda una, léela. – Kate asintió con la cabeza y caminó.

¿QUIERES UN ABRAZO?

DI QUE SÍ Y CIERRA LOS OJOS.

Kate sintió el calor invadir su cuerpo y sintió como se colmaba de un sentimiento de alegría y alivio que pocas veces había sentido. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Se moría de ganas de abrazarlo.

- Si… - dijo sin disimular la sonrisa de su rostro. Pero no cerró lo ojos. Quería saber dónde estaba.

- Falta algo, cierra los ojos. – le recordó.

- Quiero ver donde estás.

- Cierra los ojos, Kate. – le repitió. Kate soltó un soplido y cerró los ojos, de mala gana. – Bien. – dijo, y luego solo siguió un profundo silencio.

Pasó un tiempo que a Kate le pareció eterno, no entendía por qué tardaba tanto. Se empezó a mover impaciente.

- Voy a abrir los ojos. – avisó ella.

- No… - dijo una voz a su espalda. Kate se volteó y tanteó con las manos... pero nada.

- Vamos Castle, ya hice lo que me pediste. Cumple tu parte.

- Ya casi… - se escuchó pasando por su costado. Kate estiró la mano pero tampoco lo encontró. Rezongó en su interior y decidió serenarse. Si se quedaba muy quieta tal vez lograría escucharlo. Aguantó solo unos segundos y perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Castle! ¿Por qué tanta intrig—

Pero no pudo terminar la frase… porque sintió los brazos de Castle rodeando su cuerpo, rozando sus brazos muy suavemente con las manos, bajando por ellos hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Sintió su pecho apoyado contra su espalda y su cabeza hundirse en su pelo y luego apoyarse en uno de sus hombros.

- Porque te lo mereces. – le susurró al oído. – Camina conmigo… - le pidió mientras empezaba a dirigirla. Kate quiso abrir los ojos. – Déjalos cerrados. – le dijo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – quiso saber.

- Ya verás. – fue lo único que dijo. Castle la condujo desde cerca de la puerta de entrada hasta al lado de la encimera de la cocina. – Bien, ábrelos. – le pidió, sin soltarla. Kate abrió los ojos sin saber muy bien qué mirar hasta que vio dos cosas sobre la mesa. Por un lado, una hoja boca abajo y por el otro, una llave. – Como te dije, depende de ti. Si escoges la llave, me voy. Si escoges la hoja, del otro lado tiene otro mensaje.

Kate quería vengarse por haberle hecho esperar así que le pagó con la misma moneda. Paseó su vista de un objeto a otro, como si le costara mucho decidir. Podía sentir a Castle removerse detrás de ella.

- ¿Decidiste?

- Paciencia… no es fácil. – le dijo ella muy pensativa.

- Ya veo por donde va esto. Quería dártelas después pero me estás obligando. – le advirtió como si estuviera haciendo algo que no quería. – No es gran cosa pero mi madre dice que nunca fallan. – le susurró al oído mientras metía la mano dentro del bolsillo y sacaba dos rosas hechas de papel y las ponía frente a ella. – Las hice para ti. - Kate sonrió y las agarró.

- Tiene razón. Me gustan mucho. Gracias. – le contestó y con la mano libre agarró la hoja y la dio vuelta. La hoja decía:

¡EL ÚLTIMO QUE LLEGA,

MAÑANA ARMA LA CAMA!

Castle salió disparado hacia la habitación con Kate pisándole los talones.

- ¡Ven acá! ¡Espera a que te agarre! – le gritó ella.

Él se volteó para mirarla y se enganchó con una de las hojas, que se le había pegado al zapato. Kate corrió rápido y se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, dentro de la habitación, con Kate encima de él.

- ¿Esto sería un empate? – preguntó Castle y ambos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, estando en el suelo.

- Todavía podemos ver quien llega primero a la cama. – le susurró Kate al oído.


End file.
